coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1011 (28th September 1970)
Plot An unhappy Bet and Frank stop at Elm Cafe again on their way back from Skipton to Weatherfield at night. Bet doesn't like the way Judy Cookson asks to join their table and then proceeds to make jibes about her age. She gets rid of her by asking her to get more milk for her tea and talks Frank into leaving immediately. As they close the Rovers for the night, Annie gets annoyed as Billy and Lucille bicker over the radio. She confesses she's tired and not sure she can cope with the Rovers, admitting tearfully she misses Jack. Billy tells her he can't fill his father's shoes as he could never live up to him and admits he rarely came home because of shame of the life he led in London. Hilda watches from her bedroom window as Frank and Bet return late at night. Back in the flat, he tells her about his tough father and his deceased mother. They bicker but soon make up and start to kiss. The next morning, Ena tells Lucille she can't impose change on Arthur Noblett. Hilda rows with Bet for letting Frank stay the night. Ena gives Noblett her old radio and scolds him for dampening Lucille's enthusiasm for helping people. He admits he quite fancies the young girl's figure, scandalising Ena. Ray tells Bet that Frank could get her in trouble with Irma if he leaves the lorry outside again, thus causing gossip but is told to mind his own business. Ena warns Lucille what Noblett said. She decides to ask the Salvation Army for a different assignment. Bet wonders why Frank is with her and tells her she loves him. Ena tells Hilda that the main concern with Frank is not the damage he's doing to her and Irma's reputation but whether he will hurt Bet. Cast Regular cast *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver Guest cast *Arthur Noblett - Jack Woolgar *Judy Cookson - Rosalind Ayres *Frank Bradley - Tommy Boyle *Customer - Tommy Ryan (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *Corner Shop *15a Coronation Street *Arthur Noblett's house - Exterior and front room *Canal Garage *Elm Cafe - Interior Notes *Tommy Boyle makes one of several pre-Phil Jennings appearances as Frank Bradley. *All the location sequences for this episode, including the Grape Street set and the interior of the Elm Cafe, where shot on 16mm film. The exterior of Arthur Noblett's house was recorded in studio. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A man and a woman…and a girl. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,250,000 homes (3rd place). Notable dialogue Billy Walker (about Jack Walker): "There's no two ways about it, 'e was one hell of a bloke." Episode 1011